The Fan and The Flame
by Endless vows
Summary: Sasuke, now 16 and Itachi 21, are in a constant battle to be best,  even if they wont admit it aloud. When a mission becomes avalible to the two,   Sasuke can't possibly pass up the chance to show up his brother, infront of the one he loves most...
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata Onesided Itachi x Hinata, Previous one-sided Hinata x Naruto Warnings: Light romance, A bit of OOC-ness from all characters

Chapter 1 - Mission

**"Come on little brother, you're going to be late, your a chunin now, at least Act like on-"** Itachi's speech was interrupted by sasuke shoving a bread bun in his older brother's mouth.  
><strong>"I know niisan"<strong> sasuke hummed innocently.  
>Itachi's expression softened, taking out the bun, he walked with his little brother to where the meeting would take place.<p>

Hinata looked at the pale blue sky, not a single cloud in site.  
><em>"why can't every day be this peaceful?"<em> she thought.  
>Neji looked at her <strong>"is there something wrong hinata-sama?"<strong>  
>he tried to ask as politely as he could.<br>**"I'm fine Neji."** hinata's frown faded into a smile, she had crossed the path sasuke usually took and He walked ahead of them now, he side-glanced at her - smiling, his older brother following.  
>She could've sworn her heart skipped a beat, her cheeks practically glowing red.<br>Neji saw the way she looked at sasuke, hinata had, had a crush on him ever since they met, his cousin was so predictable.  
><em>'h-he smiled at me'<em> Hinata thought, proud of herself.

**"You got another fan girl sasuke?"** Itachi teased.  
>Sasuke smiled and brushed off his comment.<br>**"I guess so."**  
><strong>"hmm , if you're not interested, can I have her then?"<strong>  
>Sasuke looked at his brother - wide eyed.<br>**"I'm just kidding, sasuke"** Itachi faked a innocent smile.  
><em>'But I hope you don't mind... I'm might to take her off your hands sasuke...'<em>

**"There was an attack in the hidden village of the mist, we need a team of three to check out the damage and gain intel on those who attacked."** Anko announced, changing her stance.  
>9 of Konoha's chunin: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, sasuke uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata hyuuga, Neji hyuuga, Tenten, rock lee and one jounin - Itachi, had been invited to this meeting concerning a mission.<br>**"COUNT ME IN DATTEBAYO!"** Naruto yelled over the noise.  
>Sakura punched naruto in the head <strong>"be quiet baka!"<strong>  
>Kiba snickered and shino kept silent.<br>**"I will go"** Itachi offered when there was a moment of silence.  
>Sasuke watched his brother enviously.<br>**"me too"** Sasuke vouched.  
>Anko nodded <strong>"alright."<strong> and scribbled their names onto the form.  
>Hinata watched sasuke.<br>_'a mission with sasuke... I'm too scared to put my name forward now'_ she thought.  
>Neji noticed Sakura about to put her hand up but quickly put his hand up first.<br>**"I think Hinata would be good for this mission, she does have Byakugan after-all"** Neji said to Anko, watching Sakura pout -  
>no doubt her inner-self was screaming with rage.<br>Anko eyed Hinata, who was smiling sheepishly.  
><strong>"you want to go Hinata?"<strong> she asked.  
><strong>"yes!"<strong> Hinata said a little too loudly, sasuke hid his smile.  
>Sakura glared at Hinata from across the room.<br>**"Its sorted then, starting tomorrow - Itachi, Sasuke and Hinata, you three will head to the village hidden in the mist!"**  
><em>'Sasuke and Hinata'<em>  
>Hinata wanted to record those words and play them over and over, she could be with sasuke on a mission, finally.<br>As they left the building sasuke walked beside her **"We'll be at your house tomorrow at 10 A.M ok?"** he said, trying his hardest not to fall into her light violet irises.  
><strong>"y-yes sasuke-kun"<strong> Hinata smiled, her face turning red.  
>Sakura glared from behind and naruto looked at her curiously.<br>**"whats wrong sakura-chan?"**  
>Sakura focused her glare on naruto.<br>**"NOTHING!"** she yelled as she walked out the side door.

Sasuke felt happy for the rest of the afternoon, he would be alone [well almost] with Hinata, maybe then he could confess to her.  
>Itachi watched his little brother staring into space, <em>'it must be Hinata again.'<em> He thought, snickering.

This story is also on my DeviantArt account - **Fractura**.  
>h t t p :  / Fractura . deviantart . com / art / The-fan-and-the-flame-216923994  
>Chances are, any new chapters will be posted on there before here ^^;<p>

If you find this story anywhere else but (endless-vows) and (Fractura) **PLEASE REPORT WHOEVER REPOSTED AND LET ME KNOW, THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata Onesided Itachi x Hinata, Previous one-sided Hinata x Naruto  
>Warnings: Light romance, A bit of OOC-ness from all characters<p>

**Chapter 2 - Confession**

Hinata had her bag packed early the next morning and tried to make herself busy. She practiced with her kunai till her arms hurt. Picking up her last kunai, a sharp pain went through her arm.  
><em>'ugh I've been practicing too hard, now I cant even lift a kunai, what will sasuke think of me?'<em> Hinata thought, panicking, trying to bring her hand up.  
>Suddenly a hand slid down her arm and helped her throw the kunai, hitting the middle of the target. Thinking it was Neji, she let the hand take hers.<br>**"you won't be able to do the mission if you can't thow a kunai"** a familiar voice said behind her.  
>Hinata looked up to find it was sasuke who was holding her hand, she nearly fainted then and there.<br>**"Hinata... There's something I've been wanting to tell you."** sasuke whispered in her ear.  
>Suddenly Itachi appeared beside the target.<br>**"you two, its time to set out."**  
>Hinata nodded nervously, her face bright red. <strong>"y-your right uchiha-san"<strong> she quickly ran inside to get her bag.  
>Sasuke scowled at his brother.<br>**"why'd you have to butt in?"** he complained.  
><strong>"We have a mission to do."<strong> Itachi replied emotionlessly.  
>Sasuke hated when his brother did that to him, the I-don't-care-sasuke-I-am-a-jerk face.<br>_'He shows no interest in her, so he can't like her...right? '_ Sasuke thought as he watched Hinata run inside.

Hinata nervously grabbed her bag, and left a thank you note for neji - who was still asleep. She bowed formally to her father and little sister in the kitchen before heading outside.  
>Hinata walked through the hyuuga clan's gardens, and out the back entrance to the property, where sasuke and Itachi were leaning against the fence.<br>**"Ready?"** Itachi asked.  
><strong>"yes"<strong> Hinata replied, eyes downcast.

Itachi led the way as they practically flew from branch to branch in the forests surrounding konoha.  
>Sasuke's anger had almost faded, as he continued to watch Hinata out of the corners of his eyes,<em> 'beautiful as always.'<em> he thought The sky was quickly getting darker, clouds had appeared overhead and within an hour it rained heavily.  
>Hinata tried to keep her balance on the tree branches following sasuke and Itachi but just as she went to jump she slipped, she squeezed her eyes shut as she fell, unable to tell whether she'd hit the ground or a branch.<br>Hinata wanted to scream but it wouldn't have made a difference over the roar of the rain.  
>She opened her eyes and found she didn't land on a branch - Itachi had caught her despite it raining heavily.<br>**"T-thank you Itachi-san"** Hinata's face was almost glowing red,  
><em>'he's just as handsome as sasuke'<em> Hinata thought, she shook her head.  
><em>'What am I thinking?'<em>  
>Itachi smiled as he held Hinata, before, he found the hyuuga heiress cute. But now as the rain making her jacket cling to her body, he found her all the more attractive.<br>Sasuke watched on, he had never been this angry at his brother before, why was he holding his Hinata so close?

After the episode in the forest, the rain slowed a little as they were at Konoha's limits.  
><em>'my hearts still pounding, I need to be more careful from now on'<em> Hinata admitted to herself. _'blushing that much can't be healthy'_  
><strong>"Time to stop for lunch"<strong> Itachi said, emotionless as usual.  
>The three Shinobi looked on from one of the bridges of O-tafuku town, where it was sunnier.<br>Itachi lent against one of the buildings and took out a box of sushi with extra seaweed.  
><strong>"u-um sasuke-kun can I talk to you for a bit?"<strong> Hinata asked, taking the opportunity. Sasuke nodded. _'Now's my chance.'_ he thought.

They walked behind one of the buildings so Itachi couldn't see or hear them.  
><strong>"S-sasuke-kun what did you want to tell me before?..."<strong> Hinata asked shyly.  
>He took a step towards her, making her back into the wall.<br>**"What I wanted to tell you was this..."** Sasuke put his hand against the wall so he could lean over her **"I love you."** Sasuke whispered into her ear, this time Hinata's face went bright red.  
><strong>"Do you love me too, Hinata?"<strong> he said, his forehead nearly brushing hers **"Yes."** was all Hinata could manage.

He closed his eyes and kissed her with all his anger and passion, his lips only brushing hers at first, then trying to touch the back of her mouth with his tongue the next.  
>Hinata responded, wanting him more and more with each passing second, her eyes shut tightly.<br>Sasuke broke the kiss first, resting his forehead against hinata's, panting slightly..  
><strong>"We should go back shouldn't we?"<strong> he smiled.  
><strong>"y-yes sasuke-kun"<strong> Hinata replied.  
>Sasuke pulled Hinata towards him, hugging her tightly <strong>"Just call me Sasuke, Hinata."<strong>

Itachi knew what his little brother was up to, but for once he would not let his little brother have his way.  
>The next time Hinata was alone, he would show her who was the better uchiha.<br>Sasuke returned moments later, Hinata trailing behind.  
><strong>"Hurry up you two we need to get going soon."<strong> Itachi grumbled, he looked at the ground,_ 'am I... Jealous?'_ he thought to himself, not giving away any signs to sasuke.  
><strong>"Yeah, yeah niisan"<strong> Sasuke smiled, grabbing a rice ball out of his bag and slinging his bag onto his back, While Hinata grabbed a can of apple juice she'd packed.

By 6 in the evening, the three Shinobi had arrived in the town not far from the mist ninja village.  
>Sasuke pointed towards one of the hotels as they passed through the crowds <strong>"We should stay here for the night"<strong> He said- half asking, half telling.  
>Itachi nodded and silently entered the building, the small old lady greeted them at the counter <strong>"Two rooms, one night."<strong> Itachi said to the lady who was clearly swooning in his presence, she merely nodded and gave him the room keys, he placed the money on the desk as they walked past.

Itachi handed Hinata one of the two keys he'd been given when they eventually found their rooms [the lady fainted before she could tell them which room's they'd been given]  
>She rushed into her room, blushing and closed the door.<br>Hinata unpacked some of her stuff , she hung her coat and purple jacket up on two of the coat hangers that had been left in the wardrobe.  
>There was a light knock on the door, just as Hinata went to open the door sasuke had opened it, making their faces only a few millimetres apart.<br>**"Hinata do you want some Udon?"** Sasuke asked - even his cheeks where a bit red.  
><strong>"S-Sure thing."<strong> Hinata replied.  
>Sasuke was surprised, he'd never seen Hinata without her jacket on,<br>she wore a fishnet top that clung to every curve in her body.  
><strong>"ok... then"<strong> Sasuke left the room quickly, trying to resist the urge to hold Hinata close to him again.  
><strong>"I'm going out to get some Udon, niisan!"<strong> Sasuke yelled as he walked past the room he shared with his older brother.

a little longer! hooray! xD  
>I've been writing again, so I'll try and update this story on a regular basis.<br>-endless

This story is also on my DeviantArt account - **Fractura**.  
>h t t p :  / Fractura . deviantart . com / art / The-fan-and-the-flame-216923994  
>Chances are, any new chapters will be posted on there before here ^^;<p>

If you find this story anywhere else but (endless-vows) and (Fractura) **PLEASE REPORT WHOEVER REPOSTED AND LET ME KNOW, THANKS.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata Onesided Itachi x Hinata, Previous one-sided Hinata x Naruto Warnings: Light romance, A bit of OOC-ness from all characters

**Chapter 3 - Confusion**

After Sasuke had left, Itachi knocked on Hinata's door.  
><strong>"Hinata-san, can I come in?"<strong> Itachi asked, trying to sound innocent.  
><strong>"Yes"<strong> Hinata answered, knowing it was itachi from his chakra.  
>Itachi opened the door and quickly shut it behind him, without Hinata noticing. The kunoichi was on the floor with her back facing him, writing on, what looked to be a journal, she quickly closed it and put it under her mattress.<br>Itachi was taken back a little by Hinata's appearance, the last time he saw her real shape was in the rain.  
>She turned around and noticed Itachi watching her and her face went bright red. <strong>"w-what do you want Itachi-san?"<strong> Hinata said, quickly standing.  
>Itachi didn't waste time, he moved towards her swiftly, holding her close.<br>Hinata panicked _'what is he doing? Why is he...'_ she realised there was no point in struggling, he was way stronger than her.  
><strong>"You."<strong> He replied, he used his hand to tilt her face upwards so she'd have to look into his glowing red eyes.

_'I was right before... He is as handsome as Sasuke'_ Hinata thought.  
>Itachi began kissing her, making her move backwards, until she fell on the bed.<br>_'you feel it too don't you Hinata? You love me..'_  
>Itachi told Hinata, as he started to kiss down her neck.<br>_'this is wrong...Sasuke... But why does it feel so right?'_ Hinata thought.  
>His lips brushing her neck, his deep red eyes fixated on hers, he wasn't the one she loved, but why is he there? Why was she letting him be there?<p>

-  
>Sasuke looked through-out town, trying to find a raamen shop. Till, after half an hour of searching he found one on the outskirts of town, He couldn't understand why Naruto was so obsessed with this junk, but Hinata loved it too, so he didn't mind. The shop was swamped out with people. <em>'well, I hope Hinata can wait for her raamen.'<em> he thought, joining the end of the line.  
>-<p>

Hinata was gasping for breath, overwhelmed by the fact she was being touched by Itachi. One of the elite ninja of konoha, the smartest, most popular young man of his age.  
>Itachi smiled at Hinata, clearly wanting more.<br>**"I-Itachi-san, i-iie"** she breathed, blushing. One Itachi's hands held her body up to his.  
><strong>"yes Hinata?"<strong> Itachi interrupted.  
><strong>"...w-why?"<strong> Hinata asked.  
><strong>"Because I... Love you, Hinata."<strong> Itachi replied.

Hinata's face couldn't have been more red.  
><em>'h-how the hell am I going to get him off me?'<em> she thought, panicking **"S-stop."** Hinata interrupted, sounding as strong as neji.  
><strong>"b-back."<strong> Hinata ordered, trying to escape his grip, and come back to reality.  
>Itachi rolled off and sat beside her, kissing her forehead.<br>**"as you wish, princess."** He murmured, putting his top back on.  
>Hinata glared at Itachi while left the room, smiling at her.<br>She quickly fixed the bed and grabbed a towel, she had to wash off that moment, and those feelings that Itachi gave her.

Sasuke returned to their room, he eyed his brother as he came in. 'Hinata must be having a shower.' he thought, because she wasn't in her room ether.  
><strong>"She's mine, Itachi."<strong> Sasuke said as he put the large order of raamen on the table.  
><strong>"Au contraire Sasuke."<strong> Itachi stood up.  
><strong>"After dinner, Whoever wins the fight can keep Hinata"<strong>  
>he announced, while putting his almost-empty bowl of rice on the table.<br>**"No competition, she doesn't love you."** Sasuke pointed out.  
>'<em>if only you knew what had happened while you were away'<em> Itachi thought, smirking.  
><strong>"Leave her alone again and that can be changed."<strong> He uttered as he shut the door behind him and walked to the bathrooms, passing Hinata in the corridor.  
><strong>"S-sasuke?"<strong> Hinata asked, not wanting to enter the room without permission.  
><strong>"Yeah it's ok Hinata, you can come in."<strong> sasuke murmured from inside.  
>Hinata ran across the room into Sasuke's arms, she hugged sasuke as tight as she could, trying not to cry.<br>_'what... did he do to you, Hinata?'_ Sasuke thought worriedly.  
><strong>"c'mon Hinata lets have some raamen"<strong> Sasuke said, avoiding the subject.  
>Hinata quickly let go of sasuke, her face turning bright red <strong>"s-sorry sasuke"<strong> Hinata mumbled, only half-believing what she'd just done.  
>Sasuke smiled, she was too cute.<br>**"its ok Hinata, you can make it up to me by sharing a bowl with me."**  
>Hinata smiled, that was <em>something<em> she could do.

Itachi didn't return for awhile, and as she was cleaning up, Hinata noticed an empty bowl with a few bits of rice in it on one of the tables in the room, It hurt her to even wonder, where he was now.  
>As if he knew Hinata was thinking of him, Itachi entered the room.<br>**"Sasuke."** He gestured for him to follow, Sasuke looked at Hinata then left the room.  
>Hinata couldn't - wouldn't, look at ether of them now, especially Itachi.<p>

another chapter, man I'm on a roll today xD

This story is also on my DeviantArt account - **Fractura**.  
>h t t p :  / Fractura . deviantart . com / art / The-fan-and-the-flame-216923994  
>Chances are, any new chapters will be posted on there before here ^^;<p>

If you find this story anywhere else but (endless-vows) and (Fractura) **PLEASE REPORT WHOEVER REPOSTED AND LET ME KNOW, THANKS.**


End file.
